Sorry for your loss Peter, want a blowjob?
by BenLovesLadyGaga
Summary: Johnny Carter gives Peter Beale some pleasure in his life after the death of Lucy. It wasn't meant to happen... Contains smut. Tags - Johnny Carter Peter Beale Sam Strike Ben Hardy Thomas Law Eastenders Smut Slash boy x boy blowjob gay
1. Chapter 1

_**what I get up to in my spare time.**_

_**over 20 reviews (lol yh right) then i will post a part 2**_**xxx**

Peter sighs once more in bed as he hears the faint sobs of his father a few doors across. Lucy's death still hasn't lessened in pain and Ian's feeling worse than ever.

It's frustrating, though. Peter hasn't had time to grieve... to mourn for his dear twin sister though. Now that Jane, Bobby and even Denise are gone, who has Ian got left? Sharon is too wrapped up with Deni and Phil and everybody else is too afraid to step near the poor temperamental bloke. So it's all down to Peter.

Shame, really.

Peter needs cheering up. He grabs an unused pillow next to him and plunges it against his obscured ear, muffling out the cries of his grieving father.

"You alright, son?" Mick comes in the dining room in the morning and ruffles his son's hair. Johnny smiles up at him.

"Yeah, great. How's mum?"

"She's... er..."

"Still pissed off with me." Johnny finishes his father's sentence for him. Mick slumps his shoulders in sympathy for his boy and sits on a chair next to him, drinking his coffee.

"Give her time. You have to understand that these things take a lot of getting used to..."

"Yeah, but it's 2014 now... like 1 in every 10 people are gay, it shouldn't be much of a surprise that I am. Especially since I've been brought up listening to Whitney Houston and Donna frickin' Summer..."

Mick smirks into his mug before setting it down, and looks meaningfully at Johnny. "Listen, mate, it's still a shock, whatever you think. I still haven't gotten over it. But we still love you all the same. If you want a person who's in real deep trauma, try your mate Peter-"

"-oh dad don't play that card-"

"No, no, no, I'm just saying... maybe you should give him some company. He's your mate, after all."

"Not really. He thinks I'm a twat after the time I shouted at him for being too loud in the club." Johnny looks down at his Facebook page and sees that Peter's latest status is '_someone come round. need sum company._' Mick raises his eyebrows at Johnny. "Okay, then. For you, daddykins."

"That's my boy!" Mick ruffles Johnny's hair once more before getting up and leaving.

Johnny's standing at Peter's front door, and it's been a good ten seconds since he's knocked. He can't quite believe he's doing this. He's wearing his spray-on-tight black jeans, his favourite Rolling Stones top and a thick black overcoat down to the tops of his thighs.

He thinks about knocking again before a figure appears before the glass pane, and Johnny widens his eyes. Is he...?

His question is answered as Peter opens the door. He has a towel round his waist, and there are beads of water dripping down his chest and working their way through his maze of abs.

"J-Johnny?" Peter asks, brow furrowed. Johnny looks up to his face - that's not obvious.

"P-Peter-"

"What's up?"

"Um-" Johnny regains consciousness, "I saw your Facebook status. I wondered if you wanted some company."

"Uh, yeah, sure, come on in." Peter steps backwards and holds the door open to let Johnny in.

They stand in the kitchen, Peter by the door and Johnny leaning against the kitchen counter.

"So what's up?" Johnny asks hesitantly.

"Not much. You know, getting by." Peter replies instantly, and - has Johnny moved a step closer?

"Yeah. You know it must be really hard... I haven't had the time to-"

"Don't worry about it." Peter waves him off, and Johnny is even closer. Peter notices he is still naked in just a towel. He looks down and says, "I ought to-"

"Naah, don't worry. It's fine. Is there anyone in the house?" Johnny asks in a quieter voice.

"Um, no, and there won't be for a few hours..."

"Good." Johnny says simply, and they are only half a meter apart now. The Carter boy shrugs off his overcoat, and reaches over Peter's shoulder to hang in up. There is now no distance between them. "You must work out." Johnny whispers, a finger tracing down Peter's abs.

"I run- a lot, like, marathons..."

"Really?" Johnny looks up, an inch away for Peter's face. "That's hot." And Johnny closes the gap, pressing his lips against Peter's. Peter doesn't respond at first, but he likes it. This... feels right. He puts a hand behind Johnny's neck and pulls him further onto him.

Johnny takes his top off to equal things out a bit, leading Peter to pull him in the living room. The Beale boy unbuckles Johnny's belt, and helps take those jeans off, before Johnny is clad just in black Calvin Klein underwear. Johnny pulls on the towel round Peter's waist a bit, and it slowly swoops down, revealing Peter's fully awake and erect cock, jumping out at Johnny. Johnny groans outwardly and kisses Peter again, tongues swirling gently against each other as Johnny's hand reaches down and strokes Peter. Peter groans deeply in the other boy's mouth, before the latter drops on his knees and licks Peter's head. He wraps his lips round the tips and starts taking some of the dick in his mouth, before he begins to bob up and down. Each time he goes down he takes more and more of Peter's cock, looking up into Peter's eyes. Johnny's hands reach behind and squeeze each of Peter's arse cheeks, spreading them out and kneading them.

"Fuck, Johnny." Peter's hand flies down to Johnny's head as Johnny's swallows around him, 3/4 of the long cock inside his mouth. "So good."

Johnny stands up then, then reaches down to pull his own underwear off. His dick is considerably smaller than Peter's, as he is a smaller boy in general, but it's erect and big anyway, and he leans into Peter and holds their members together in one fist, jerking them at the same time. Their tongues meet before their mouths do and they make out sloppily.

A quarter of an hour later and Johnny is spread out over Peter in a classic 'sixty-nine' position, sucking each other for gold. They groan round each other's members with hot breath and all the sounds other than their groans are wet slurping cock sounds and deep inhales of breath.

Johnny goes first. He cries out loud, cock deep within Peter's throat, and releases deep down somewhere hot. This in turn sends Peter over the edge, suddenly cumming after Johnny pumps him with his fist, cum getting all over the pretty boy's face.

"Thank you..." Peter pants, "_so much_..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok so yh this cute lil fic proved more popular than I thought... keep reviewing with different ideas for pairings! Or triplings! Just yh keep reviewing I'm a review whore_**

**_Like even if you're a guest a lil bit of feedback cheers me up :)_**

Johnny Carter groans as he rinses off the soap suds from his father's pub windows. He lazily slaps the saturated sponge against the panes of glass and maneuvers it up and down, until those familiar squeaks of cleanliness reach his ears and he lets go, squeezing the soapy sponge into the bright red bucket at his feet. By doing this from his groin area, the water in the bucket splashes from the sudden addition of soapy liquid and henceforth spatters up Johnny's groin, torso, chest and face. _How the _fuck _did that happen?! _the Essex boy thinks, just as a certain blonde-haired boy steps up to him, seemingly from nowhere.

Peter Beale. He's wearing a thin burgundy top that's so fucking tight, it clings to his body for dear life. It does no favours to Johnny; Peter's body is, as Johnny found out a couple of months previously, from the Heaven's above.

"Alright, mate?" Peter asks in his low, deep and gravelly (sexy) voice. Peter had found Johnny the day after their rendezvous and said it was the grief that had clouded his brain and their were not to have a replay. Johnny was, needless to say, disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah." Johnny somehow doesn't know what to say, so he points to the windows. "Cleaning."

"I can see." Peter's eyes travel up and down Johnny's body, examining the water damage - though Johnny swears he sees something more in his eyes. Lust?

"Yeah, had an accident."

"Hmm... listen, why don't you come round to mine tonight? Ian and Denise are off viewing care homes for Patrick and..." Peter stops. Johnny knows he was about to say whether Lucy was in or out.

"Come here," The Carter boy says and he opens his arms, wrapping them round Peter's neck. Peter obliges, winding his strong, muscly arms around Johnny's waist. Johnny feels protected and untouchable.

Johnny spends the rest of the day behind the bar in the Queen Vic, earning some money. Nothing exciting happens, however, except at one point Jay Brown enters the bar with Peter Beale trailing behind him. Johnny appears from out the back and, after spotting the two lads, walks over to them.

"What can I get you?" Johnny asks them, though keeps his eyes locked on Peter's. It must be a good five second lock before Jay says, "pint please."

"Yeah, same for me." Peter agrees quickly.

"So, what are you doing tonight, Pete?" Jay makes conversation with his friend, whilst Johnny pours the pints just in front of them. Peter answers with his eyes locked on Johnny's arms, working the lever, "um, you know, not much."

Johnny looks up at that point, slightly stung by Peter's remark, but Peter gives him a sorry look and all is forgiven.

"Oh, so you won't mind if I come round then? You know, lads night in?" Jay nudges Peter's arm with an elbow. Johnny slams the pint in front of him a little forcefully and declares, "Six seventy, please," and holds out his hand. It's Peter that gives him the change, and brushes his fingers gently against Johnny's wrist, on the pretext of dropping the change into Johnny's hand. They share eye contact again and Peter looks sad. Jay and Peter walk away with their ale, Jay muttering something about extortionate prices of beer in London.

Halfway through the lunchtime rush, Johnny switches shifts with Nancy and heads into the toilets. He's barely done relieving himself before Peter appears by the taps next to him, looking flustered.

"Johnny," he says.

"What?" Johnny looks at him, a little stubbornly.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you these past few days."

"Look, Peter, what happened, you said it yourself - it shouldn't have! You're confused and I understand, but-"

"No - no I'm not," Peter grabs Johnny's arm, "I've done nothing but think about us since you left mine that day. Yeah, at first I thought it was wrong, but - but now..."

"Just stop playing with my feelings." Johnny tries to tear away from Peter, but the stockier lad puts both hands on his waist and holds him gently.

"Please. Come round mine some time before Jay does and we can properly talk things over." Peter looks sincere, and Johnny would have settled for that, but Peter leans in slowly and plants a gentle kiss on his lips.

Johnny observes himself in the mirror. He is wearing his expensive, dark purple jeans with a white shirt and black braces to piece the outfit together. His hair is waxed into a to-the-side quiff and he has a little bronzer on his temples and cheekbones to make him look attractive.

And after walking out the pub, not even answering his father's and Nancy's wolf-whistles, he soon finds himself at Peter's back door, knocking firmly. He is nervous. The last time he was here, he managed to get off with Peter Sex-God Beale. Could the same be said for tonight?

The door opens and Peter gapes at how gorgeous Johnny looks. They smile at each other before Peter lets Johnny in, and they make their way into the living room.

On the sofa, it's awkward. Neither of them know what to say, and they are watching Miranda. It's only until Johnny laughs at a scene before the tension is broke, and Peter not so subtly moves closer to him and hooks an arm round his waist. Johnny stops laughing and moves into Peter's touch, hooking his leg over both of Peter's and laying his head below the other boy's shoulder, hand resting on Peter's torso.

Soon enough the credits roll, and Peter immediately switches off the television. Johnny looks up at him, before realising how close their faces really are. And so, before really saying more than a few words to each other, Johnny leans in and kisses Peter, hand traveling further down his torso.

Johnny feels Peter's gentle blow of air from his nose on his cheek and smiles fondly. He sits up properly before placing a hand on Peter's cheek and connecting their lips in a more secure position. Peter moans as Johnny opens his mouth, signaling for the other boy to copy. Peter does so happily, moving his lips in a way with Johnny's that he never has with anyone else. Johnny isn't the most masculine of guys, but the kiss is definitely more assertive and _sexy_ than a kiss with a girl.

Just then, Johnny's tongue swoops in and gently nudges at Peter's own, a movement that makes it all the way to Peter's groin. Johnny then breathes a hot yet sweet, gentle breath into Peter's mouth and Peter is reminded of lemons and mints...

The Beale boy snaps out of his trance and puts a firm hand on the back of Johnny's neck, making Johnny keen and move into the touch. Peter's tongue swipes up and moves into Johnny's mouth, where it swirls and dances alongside Johnny's. Peter places his other hand on the small of Johnny's back and gently pushes him back against the sofa so he is on top of the smaller boy. He places a trail of kisses alongside Johnny's neck before momentarily sitting up and quickly removing his top, revealing abs and peks that makes Johnny's groin twist in excitement. Peter bends back down over Johnny and crashes their lips together once more, going for a slower approach as he unbuttons Johnny's shirt and slips it off him, throwing it away somewhere.

Peter then wraps his mighty arms around Johnny's slender waist, pressing their chests flush against each other. Moving his hips in a fluid motion against Johnny's, he moans outrightly.

"S-stop, I could come like this, stop," Johnny says, holding a finger up.

Peter stops, doing as he's told, before he gets off the couch and slips to his knees on the floor. Johnny's grins when he realises what about to happen, before he stands up and quickly removes the rest of his clothes. He sits back down on the couch from where Peter is kneeling and, gripping the base of his cock with a few fingers, sways it from side to side, teasing Peter.

"FFF_fuck_\- shit-" Johnny groans loudly as Peter's large hand grips Johnny's dick and jacks him off a few times. Then, Peter's head slowly moves forward, before he takes the head in to his mouth and works his soft, wet lips someway down Johnny's cock, making him all but whimper.

They stay like this for a while because they are enjoying what's happening so much. Peter's loves the taste of Johnny in his mouth whilst Johnny only gets harder everytime Peter's tongue swipes across his head or his mouth pops off his dick and plants kisses along the side of it.

As Johnny opens his eyes in what feels like an eternity, he sees the Peter is also naked and is rolling his fist up and down his own erection in time to his sucking.

And then the door opens.

"Pete, I brought beers and voddy, just like you asked-" and then Jay Brown lets out a massive gasp. "Um- I – er – I'll leave you two to it- um-" He is standing in the doorway, mouth agape.

Peter pops off Johnny's dick one last time and they both feel obscured as their friend stands in the kitchen doorway.

"Wait – Jay – come join us, I mean, you know, it'll be fun-" Peter starts.

Johnny and Jay say "YOU WHAT?!" at the exact same time.

"Come on guys. It won't mean anything, just a bit of fun." Peter attempts to persuade them.

"Pete, I ain't gay!" Jay says.

"And? Just experiment?"

"...How?" Jay frowns, placing the bag of goodies on the table. The fact that 2/3s of them are naked seemed to have gone past.

"Johnny and I could take turns in sucking your dick..." Peter suggests casually.

"Really?" Jay's eyebrows perk up just a little bit, before he murmurs something involving 'no fun with Abi'.

"Do I not get a say in this?!" Johnny looks slightly angry and embarrassed and his erection has been killed. Peter puts a reassuring hand on his thigh.

"Of course you do." Peter says and smiles at him.

Johnny shrugs nonchalantly at that point, "yeah, s'pose."

"Alright then, let's do it." Jay grins, before going back into the kitchen and putting the latch on the door.

* * *

"Fuck...Peter...Johnny..." Jay moans, each hand placed in a blonde head. Johnny and Peter are licking and tongueing at Jay's impressively long dick.

Right now, Johnny and Peter are sharing a tongue-filled kiss over Jay's head. Johnny purses out of the kiss before diving back down on Jay, expertly taking a considerable length in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down. Soon enough, his nose brushes the burnt orange colour of Jay's pubes and he inhales the scent of man, his personal favourite of aromas. Peter just stares in awe and scratches Johnny's scalp gently.

Johnny's eyes start watering all of a sudden and Jay thinks at first that he is taking too much in, before he realises that Peter has been doing more than stare this whole time, and a look round confirms that Peter has three fingers inside Johnny's arse and they're knuckles deep.

Johnny's whimpers only make Jay even hornier and so without warning, he starts to thrust his hips, forcing his cock all the way down Johnny's throat. Johnny's throat laxes for a moment, and Jay realises that it is a signal for him to fuck his mouth. The ginger boy obliges, grabbing Johnny's hair with both hands and thrusting in and out of Johnny's eager and willing mouth.

"Ugh, fuck, Johnny, shit, so good..."

After Jay tires, Johnny pops off his dick and smiles up at him. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bloodshot. He looks fucked out.

"Close your eyes." Johnny says, and Jay, already feeling blissful, obeys.

He soon understands the command as he experiences the best feeling of his life. Suddenly, his dick is plunged into a wet, velvety heat and it slowly travels all the way to the base of his dick. Jay doesn't realise he is shouting 'UHHHH' until a firm hand clasps over his mouth.

Jay opens his eyes, and there in front of him is Johnny, with Jay's dick impaled in his arse. Soon enough, Johnny is gliding up and down Jay long yet slim length and Peter is standing there stupidly.

Johnny suddenly gets up and pulls Jay off the sofa, laying there instead and placing his head on the arm of the chair, knees brought up to his shoulders. Jay sees what is going to happen and gets on the sofa behind Johnny, quickly thrusting his dick inside Johnny and moaning softly with the blonde boy.

A rhythm is soon picked up and Jay's hands are placed either side of Johnny's head, pounding in and out with a speed and force.

Johnny then commands Peter over. "S-stand o-over m-me and f-f-fuck h-his m-mouth-uh-uh-uh-" He points up at Jay who continues fucking into him.

"Okay." Peter says, before standing up on the sofa, feet framing Johnny's arse and groin in front of the recently sat-up Jay. Peter steps forward, already impatient, before thrusting his aching cock into Jay's mouth. Jay coughs and splutters, attempting to get off, but Peter holds his head there, before placing both hands on Jay's head and rapidly bringing it all the way down his cock.

Jay's eyes are watering and burning and Peter realises he needs more. He moves off of Jay and jumps of the sofa, quickly returning with slicked up fingers poised to enter Jay's arse...

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Peter yells as he eases all the way into Jay. They are currently in a sandwich position with Jay in the middle, cock in Johnny, Johnny at the bottom, squashed against the sofa, and Peter holding himself up on top, massive biceps holding him above the below people. His hips start thrusting in and out of the pale boy's arse below and, being the biggest one out of the lot, forces Jay more into Johnny, soon turning them into a moaning, writhing, sweaty mess.

Peter is soon thrusting with a slow yet powerful force which stunts the other two's breathing and causes them all the groan loudly.

They then all kneel up on their knees, and Peter grabs on to Johnny's hips in front of Jay's and pounds into Jay, sending vibrations up through all their bodies and their are all on the point of no return.

Jay's hand finds Johnny's cock in front of him and quickly tosses him off to Peter's loud and powerful thrusts. This leads to Johnny being the first one to come, all over the sofa in front of him and all the way down Jay's fist. Jay moans and bends Johnny over, thrusting into him over and over again in an attempt to beat over Peter's thrusts, but he loses in a game of power and Peter then bends Jay himself forward, chest on Johnny's back, and quickly pounds over and over again into Jay's arse. Jay doesn't do anything, just lets Peter do all the work to his used body. Jay is soon coming fast and plentiful into Johnny's arse, seed bursting right inside the Essex boy, who groans, spent.

Peter is the last to cum, finishing off with a last few sloppy thrusts before his whole body trembles and he empties his massive load into Jay's small body.

"Same time tomorrow, then, boys?" Johnny giggles, the first to regain his breath.

"You bet," the other two reply simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

_**tbh i didn't know this would end up getting 20,000 views... but i still want to keep this as a smutty format, not like a proper full on fic, just an update every now and again on how they are getting on! KEEP REVIEWING ON IDEAS AND OTHER THINGSS!**_

A ray of sunlight glaring through the crack in the curtains wakes Johnny up. His eyes blink themselves awake and he moves out of the light after rubbing the rheum out of his eyes. He checks his phone on the bedside table - 6 missed calls and 12 unread texts; all from the mother.

He turns over carefully, so as not to wake up the fellow blonde boy next to him. There Peter lays, dressed in only underwear like Johnny himself with the covers hanging low on his hips. His hands are cushioning his head and his wide expanse of back is completely exposed, making Johnny groan in lust. He outstretches a hand and strokes it from between Peter's shoulders to his lower back, the smooth skin silky and hairless.

Peter stirs and within seconds he is stretching out on his side, arms tensing his massive biceps and abs squeezing together tentatively. "Morning babe," Peter says in his low, gravelly morning voice. Something stirs down south for Johnny.

"Morning dearest." Johnny giggles, before scooting forward and burying himself in Peter's embrace.

Peter giggles back, "you're so cute and cuddly in the mornings. You're like a cat, look at you." Sure enough, Johnny was rubbing the side of his head up Peter's neck, begging for a head massage. "Ugh, such expectations," Peter sighs, before raising his hand and tangling it in Johnny's thick hair, lightly scratching his scalp, releasing full-on purrs. "Come here," Peter slightly pulls on his hair, making Johnny raise his head. Then their lips found each other and Johnny moved on top of Peter, straddling his upper groin.

It was hot, to say the least; Peter had a raging morning glory going on which kept poking Johnny's spine through Peter's underwear, and both their skin was warm and soft when they rubbed their chests together. Peter found his hands manoeuvring down Johnny's back and tucking his fingers into the back of Johnny's Kleins, making the other boy detach from his lips and suck a groan above his collar bone.

"Happy Valentines day you sexy fucker," Johnny whispered lowly, making Peter subsequently grind his hips upward.

"Let me fuck you. Please."

"Patience..." Johnny placed a finger against Peter's lips. Then he moved much farther back before collapsing on Peter's legs, kissing the happy trail above Peter's black underwear. He scratched just below, fingers circling the older boy's pubes, before he dragged his fingers down and released the more than awake member of Peter's. Peter groaned, hand coming up into Johnny's hair again.

Johnny smiled, kissing the inside of Peter's thigh, spreading goosebumps through the boy's lower region, before suddenly licking a long stripe up Peter's dick and then taking in a few inches on his way back down.

"_Shit!_ Fuck, oh fuck, Johnny..." Peter's head flew back and he closed his eyes as his hand bobbed up and down on Johnny's head, tracking the sexual motions of the younger boy. Johnny paused to suck on the head, before pulling off with a loud _pop_, and jerking him up and down a few times, "so big, Peter." He then went back down again and took Peter by surprise, taking more than 2/3s in his mouth, bearing in mind Peter was _massive_. "Cum in my mouth."

"Ah... no. No." With that, Peter yanked Johnny up. "Wanna fuck you, cum inside."

Johnny grinned. "That's why I love you." He said, making Peter's heart skip a beat.

* * *

"Ughh, ughh, yeah, Pete, so _good, yeah..._" Johnny was a flushed mess. He was breathing hotly on Peter's shoulder, chests pressed together whilst Peter ws having the time of his life thrusting up into his boyfriend, hands low down on his hips and matching Johnny's thrusts. Ever so often they would stay met in the middle, Peter pushing in as far as he could to get as far into Johnny, making them both sweat. The wet sounds their hips were making turned Peter on even more and spurred him to thrusts faster and harder.

They were going for a good 25 minutes; with 20 second intervals to stop them from cumming and switching positions halfway through so Peter was perched on the edge of his bed, cock impaling Johnny who's legs were tightly wrapped round his lover's back, arms parallel and wrapped around his neck. Peter skilfully bounced up and down on the bed, leaning back with massive biceps for support, whilst every time he bounced back down Johnny would slip further down his dick and moan even louder. Soon, they had reached the point where it was just a sloppy, sweaty, writhing mess where Peter had no actual rhythm and they were both trying to see how far their tongues could reach down their throats.

Peter groaned, and Johnny knew what kind of groan it was, so he pulled away, "touch me."

Peter obliged, gripping his hand on Johnny's dick and quickly wanking him off slightly in time with his thrusts. Johnny's sighs and moans grew frantic and before he knew it he was cumming all up Peter's toned chest and abs and wrist. Peter grinned widely, more turned on than ever and powerfully smashed into Johnny with muscular hips, burying himself deep inside Johnny and releasing his seed which went on seemingly endlessly. He rode out his orgasm through more thrusts, thick cum oozing out whenever he pulled out.

"Also, happy six-month anniversary," Johnny moaned.

"You too. I love you too, by the way."


	4. Chapter 4

_**lol sorry about the abundance of smut in the last chapter... want to involve some other family members too**_

_**also i will dip in and out of actual EE storylines...**_

**_ALSO APOLOGIES FOR THE SUDDEN TRANSITION TO PAST TENSE IN THE LAST CHAPTER (now recruiting beta...)_**

_u awake?xxx_

_yeah xxxxx_

_u alright? is ian? xxxxx_

_yh we're fine hru and ur parents?xxxxx_

_mum and dad are fine but acting weird :( :/ need to speak tomorrow urgently come round at twelve xxxxxx_

_kkk sounds odd but yh sure c u then xxxxx_

_love you xxxxx_

_you too xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Johnny drops his phone to the floor, heart fluttering. He turns over in his double bed to get to the cool side , and winces as he is bathed in silver moonlight through the window and bars of blind, stars surrounding the speckled wonder like a field of sparkly daffodils. He thinks it's a pretty sight and wants to wake up with it being replaced with its sunny counterpart.

He and Peter had been going on since July and still nobody has found out (sadly).

Except Nance.

Johnny had been texting Peter with an extravagant amount of kisses in the early flirtatious period of their relationship. Naturally. But he also rather foolishly left his phone on the table in the living room when he realised his cake had been in the oven too long. Nancy took a peek at the phone. Naturally.

And so, when Johnny had returned several seconds later, he had discovered her with a cheeky grin on her face. "No. Way." She exclaimed. "You jammy wanker! How did you get Peter flamin' _Beale_ in your bed?!"

Johnny had sighed.

But thinking now, Johnny wants his dad to know. He wants Lee, Shirley and Tina to know and he wants his mum to know. They've all gotten used to the whole gay thing now, so having a boyfriend like Peter shouldn't come as a shock nor a bad thing. Peter's fit as fuck.

Will Peter hate him if he told him this?

The pub opens at around 12 on Sunday, round about where Peter would be coming. So Johnny goes downstairs at half eleven and cleans away the night before, washing up glasses and dishing out fresh beer mats, even changing a barrel for his dad, Mick.

He decided on some cherry lace-up DMs and cuffed jeans with a simple burgundy dotted button up - simple but effective.

Hard knuckles rap on the door before twelve and Mick is the one to answer it suddenly appearing from nowhere. Before he gets to the door he calls out "we aren't quite ready yet, babe."

He opens the door to Peter and Johnny realises that his father needs to stop calling everyone babe.

"Alright, Mick?" Johnny hears Peter's low booming voice.

"Ah, Peter, what brings you 'ere?"

"Oh, has Johnny not said anything?"

Mick turns to his son who is blushing red and wiping a glass.

"Son, care to elaborate?"

"Oh, yeah, I said he could come to mine for a bit. You know, bit of food, 'nd stuff."

"Stuff...?" Mick questions.

"Yeah, about the Albert." Peter steps in. Johnny's heart drops; Peter really doesn't want anyone to know.

As soon as Peter closes the door behind them in the kitchen, he smiles at Johnny and places his hands on his slender hips, leaning in.

Johnny pulls back, "no."

"What? Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just..."

"Just..?"

"Need to talk to you. Urgently." Johnny slips out and suddenly he is having heart palpitations. "You know I love you?"

"Yeah and I love you..." Peter smiles and plants kisses up Johnny's neck, hand sliding down his back.

"Urff... Peter, no... need to talk!"

"Yeah, later..." Peter smirks into Johnny's collarbone, before looking up and plants his lips on his boyfriend's.

"'Kay." Johnny gives in to temptation and surrenders himself to Peter's utter control, allowing Peter's tongue to swoop in and dance along with his own. They are sighing so much that they barely hear the sound of the door open.

"_Oi get off ma son!" _Mick storms in and yanks Peter away from Johnny, clenching his arms and looking fiercely into his face. "What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing? Under my roof?" He is red in the face with anger and Johnny is honestly scared for Peter's life, who is looking scared but can easily flick away Mick.

"Dad _please_! Me and Peter... we were just..."

"We're together." Peter finishes, and he looks Mick in the eye. "Me and Johnny. Since July."

Surprisingly, Mick lets go of Peter.

Then he walks out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Review this to motivate me pls... lots of lovee! **_

"I..._think_ that went well!" Johnny stares at the empty doorway, where his father just fled from shock. Peter immediately snakes his muscular arm around Johnny's slender waist and kisses his soft hair.

"It could've been a lot worse. You could have been Phil's son."

Johnny lets out his goofy giggle, "well I did get off with his _actual_ son once."

"No w-"

"But that's for another time." Johnny holds a finger to Peter's lips. "You know I was gonna tell you something?"

"What, the thing you were gonna say before I started distracting you?"

"Yes - well, it was that I wanted to tell our parents. Or just mine, if you weren't ready. But like, yeah," Johnny scratches the back of his scalp and blushes, as usual, "I, like, wanted everyone to know, and, you know, wanted us to not worry anymore. Obviously this doesn't mean we have to, like, I can get my dad to be quiet, but-"

"Johnny. Babe," Peter starts in his deep voice that sends shivers down Johnny's spine, "we'll tell Ian, Jane, Denise, or even fucking Max Branning. As long as we're there together, I'll be fine. And I know how everyone can find out together."

"Really?" Johnny smiles widely and steps closer to Peter, jumping up and down excitedly. Peter holds his hips and settles him.

"Yeah. The pub - here, of course. Bring everyone in, drinks on me, then tell everyone. What's the worst that can happen?" Peter smiles and pecks Johnny's lips.

"On my side or your side?" Johnny asks, narrowing his eyes; Peter frowns suspiciously. "I mean, my parents know I'm gay. They know I'm bound to get a boyfriend sooner or later, and you're hot as fuck so they'll probably be happy for me. It's your dad I'm worried about. He doesn't even know you have a bent bone in your body."

"...that's true."

"I think it's best to tell your dad before everyone else." Johnny runs his hand up Peter's arm and looks into his eyes.

"I don't know. If it goes badly with my dad, it'll put me off telling everyone else."

"Well, there's that..." Johnny hooks the side of the finger above his lip in thought process.

"Look, why don't we just do it to the pub tonight? Before we have second thoughts or doubts or whatever."

Johnny hesitates, "okay."

* * *

Eight hours later, Johnny and Peter are perched at the end of the bar on towards the side of the kitchen, in order to avert the awkward gazes of his father. As Peter and Johnny engage in light conversation about childhood memories, Whitney bursts through the doors followed by Lauren, Jane, Ian, Dot, Sharon, Ben and Jay. Whitney gives Lee a kiss behind the bar before joining everyone, the multitude of them spanning out across three tables. Sharon gets up to get a round in and Johnny is thankful for the light murmurs of chatter happening; he's so scared they'll hear his heart beat racing. He looks to Peter for comfort, who gives him a warm smile.

Just then, Mick and Lee come over to help Sharon with the drinks, and when Sharon sits down she says, "so, Johnny, what's this important announcement? I've had to let Roxy take over The Arches for the night."

Johnny is about to answer when Ian interjects, "I thought it was Peter's announcement?"

Everyone is quiet. Not in an awkward way, but in a curious way. Of course, they don't know what's actually coming.

"It's a- it's a - joint, thing, you know?" Johnny scratches the back of his head before he gets up and goes behind the bar, "dad!"

"What is it, Johnny? We're busy." Mick says, not turning round as he pours a pint.

"I need a word. It's urgent."

Mick looks at him now, in a very defeated way, and lets Lee take over the bar to lead Johnny out back. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Johnny says, but to no avail. "I am! And me and Peter can't keep doing this - sneaking behind people's backs, feeling guilty for getting caught... it's not right."

Mick considers this for a moment, before slowly looking up in realisation. "W-wait, you aren't gonna-?"

"Yeah, we are. We're telling everyone."

"J-Johnny - you can't - what if Peter doesn't feel the same way - his feelings must be everywhere-"

"He loves me too, I can tell!"

"But your mother - she's at your nan's!" Mick frets.

"I'll tell her when she gets back. We need to do this right now."

Mick pauses. He look at his son with worried yet loving eyes, before calling up the stairs, "Nance! Your brother's got an announcement to make!"

Johnny smiles widely before embracing his father.

* * *

By the time they get round to saying anything, Whitney is pissed.

"Johnny, Peter, whoever! Make the bloody announcement!" Sharon grins.

"Okay- okay! Okay." Peter holds his hands up, and Johnny blushes. He's not good at these things. "Me and Johnny," he starts, before looking at his lover, "we're together. We're an item. Yeah." Peter looks up to everyone's faces whilst Johnny puts his fingers in between his.

Whitney bursts out laughing, "_what_?!"

"It-it's true." Johnny says, and a caring look into Peter's eyes confirms it to everyone.

Ian gets up and leaves immediately, quickly followed by Jane after an apology to them both. Johnny hears Ben murmer 'good on ya, mate' and Jay nods in approval.

"Oh I say," Dot says into her sherry, "two marvellous looking boys like yous two together? Should be a sin." This makes Johnny smile, and Mick puts a hand to his shoulder, "so proud of you son."

"Finally!" Nancy smiles before giving Johnny a kiss on the cheek and retreating upstairs.

"Well, I certainly didn't see it coming, but... good luck to the both of you!" Sharon holds her drink up to them and smiles.

"What the fuck?" Lauren's suddenly in front of them with a massive grin on her face, "Peter, did I turn you gay?" she asks seriously, and Johnny lets out a laugh.

"I did." He said, and this made all of them laugh.

Peter kisses his boyfriend's hand in nonchalance, heart still pounding from his dad walking out. But things would certainly get there, it was clear to see.


End file.
